Vex Hunter Infinites
by Scrumblenut
Summary: Time Loop Stories. Open to Ideas. First Loop Chapter done, just waiting on corrections
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – Welcome to the infinite series. This will be revolving on time loops, where Vex is stuck in time for all eternity. This is the point where the planet Berk disappeared in the after notes of the origins story. While this isn't an actual chapter, it gives me room to give details. I would like for you guys to create some scenarios of Vex in a time loop, whether it be from the stories already written, or one of your own choosing, as long as it doesn't overrule Vex's personality. With this, I would also appreciate scenario ideas through reviews. I will try to create a short beginning chapter later today, but I cant promise it. Thanks for reading through this rant, and have a good day. Nut Out.**


	2. Beginning of the Beginning

Death wasn't as painful as it once was. I guess I was getting used to it. Awakening back into the Star Wars Rebels Universe, however, was not something I had been expecting. Having lived through it before I first died, I did not believe I would return. Nor did I expect Ezra to be sitting next to me with a cheeky smile.

"It took you long enough." He says, flaring his overpowered aura for a split second.

"Well, this time is different compared to the first time I met you." I say in a monotone voice. "And what do you mean it took me long enough?"

"To awake. I've been trying for several loops now." He answers. My eyes widen as a possibility enters my mind.

"I'm in a time loop, aren't I?" I ask with worry on my face.

"Yeah. Why so worried?" He answers.

"Well shit. Guess I won't be dying completely anytime soon." I say.

"What do you mean?" Ezra asks curiously. As I explain what happened after my death, and how each death took me to a new world. "Without some of your powers? Jeez, that would have been tough." He says.

"I guess it's a good thing I worked with Tombstone on several occasions, as the experience helped me in multiple situations. Just wish I could have also trained with the Aussies." I say.

"What are Aussies?" Ezra asked.

"You'll learn one day." I say. "Have you met anyone from other worlds yet?"

"That can happen?" He asks in amazement.

"From what I've read, yeah. But those were from my world, so I can't be entirely certain." I say, stretching as I stand. "Come on, we should get back and wait for the Spectres."

"Check your memories to see what is different this loop while we walk, otherwise you may be a bit behind on events." Ezra says. Along the way, after catching up on my memories of this loop, I ask whether he had a pocket dimension yet, which he did, and he pulled out a few things like spare Kyber Crystals and spare parts and components, saying that he mainly collects odds and ends that might come in use later on. He also explains the furthest point in time that he reaches before the loops starts over, with it being the death of the inquisitor and introduction of Ahsoka. I take a mental note to be careful through those times, as I know that it is near the time of which I sacrificed myself for no reason.

Once we reached the tower, I noticed a few hidden cameras and security defences as we entered. Inside was filled with computers and electronic components.

"Even in my world, you don't need this much crap to run a successful security company. This just seems like unnecessary hoarding." I say, amazed at how much cluttered the place.

"You may call it hoarding, but I call it backup security." Ezra says with a smile.

The next several months go by like lightning, and before you know it, the Empire takes an interest and sends over some 'ambassadors'.

"We're very honoured to have you come by." Ezra says to the Imperials with a faked smile.

"The honour is ours, Mr. Bridger." The lead man said. I was staying in the shadows, personally, after having met them and making the excuse that my shift was over and had 'left' the area. "We are glad you've allowed us to view your systems working at their finest." Ezra was acting his part extremely well. Then again, apparently he had been doing it for quite some time. When one of the Imperials decided to have a wander on their own, I followed her as Ezra continued to talk.

Within no time, the two of us were dodging blaster bolts. Ezra was sectioning off parts of the building to trap the Imperials.

"To think, the coding programme I attended could have been teaching this kind of shit, instead of how to make websites." I state in wonder. As we were about to enter through the door to the main room, we stopped in our tracks. Standing in front of us, were the Spectres.

"Been a while, Kanan." I say simply as Ezra chuckles before moving to the computer to wipe the system. Kanan didn't answer and I shook my head with a smile.

"Your Rebels, against the Empire, probably heard about the Empire's plan to blow us up. You guys are quite famous, but the symbol is a dead giveaway." Ezra says, taking his Data Stick and collects his backpack. As Zeb points his Bo-Rifle at Ezra, I ignite my topaz lightsaber and point it at him.

"Not a smart idea, mate." I say. "Ezra is under my protection, and I don't appreciate you pointing a blaster at him."

"Wait, _he_ is Ezra Bridger? Hera asks in shock. "He's just a kid!"

"A kid who really, _really_ likes programming. I just do this for fun. I just had to protect all my shit after people began trying to steal it all." Ezra speaks up. "Look, if you want to keep me away from the Empire, you gotta make me part of the team."

"NO WAY!" Zeb says instantly.

"It's dangerous and not the place for someone who's inexperienced." Hera clarifies. I simply laugh.

"If you think he's inexperienced, what makes you think I would have stuck around to protect him?" I ask rhetorically. They then understand and Kanan was the most shocked. "The only thing I didn't do, was train him. He knows self defence and how to shoot, but not with the Force." I whisper to Kanan.

"Fine. Come on kid." Kanan motions for Ezra to come with, and he eagerly follows.

"I'll catch up in a bit. I'm gonna go check on something." I say, disappearing into the shadows. Unfortunately, I never did meet back up before the loop ended.

Ezra watched with an evil smirk, much to my confusion, as the Inquisitor stalked the hallways of the ship in Ezra's mindscape.

Ezra let out a snicker and the Inquisitor whirled around trying to find him.

"Where are you boy?" He hissed with venom. "I don't appreciate having to play hide and seek with an incompetent child."

"The better question would be…" Ezra trailed off his sentence, as he let his mindscape change to somewhere different. "Where are _you_?"

Both the Inquisitor and I froze in shock, as standing before us, were several creepy ass clowns.

"I'm gonna go nap now…" I trail off as I faint.

"Do you think that a few clowns would stop me boy?" The Inquisitor asks amused.

"No, but these aren't regular clowns." Ezra admitted, as the clowns suddenly had hatchets appear in their hands, and began to chase the now terrified inquisitor, who was trying desperately to escape the mindscape.

Ezra woke up laughing, while I was shuddering with no stop.

"Never use clowns again Ezra... Those things creep the fuck outta me." I say. Ezra simply laughed even harder.

Ezra and I were at his tower when Kanan poked at his bond and his confused and scared emotions piled over to Ezra, who surged some comfort in return.

' _E-Ezra?'_ Kanan stuttered, which he never usually did.

' _Don't you dare leave me out of this Kanan.'_ I butt in over the bond. _'Meet us at Ezra's tower, we'll explain everything there.'_ I communicate before secluding myself.

A few hours later, Kanan had managed to sneak his way to the tower, and sat down as we explained the situation.

"So, time is broken." He says.

"Yeah, that's basically it." Ezra confirms.

"My theory is that it may inadvertently be my fault… sorry." I say sheepishly.

"And you're a stabiliser so that our time doesn't collapse in on itself?" Kanan asks further.

"Yep." Ezra says, popping the 'p'. "You'll get used to it."

"I highly doubt that." Kanan groans.

Several more loops passed, and Sabine was finally beginning to loop, adding an extra to our loopy group. Chopper was looping properly as well since he was a human in one loop, and Ezra and Sabine began dating, and then Zeb began looping too, although he was quite slow to catch on. Currently, we were all at a snow-covered mountain, sledding down in chaotic harmony.

"Oh my gosh, this is so fucking awesome!" Ezra practically squealed as he rushed down the hill.

"MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT ALL STOP! Kanan shrieked in horror as his sled bounced off every obstacle through the course.

"Inbound fuckers!" I yell, shooting snow balls out of a cannon toward everybody, with most hitting Kanan.

"I HATE MY LIFE!" Kanan wailed, as he crashed into a snow mound.

 **Several Minutes Later**

"Good news! The lodge has hot chocolate!" Sabine said cheerfully.

"Bad news, you have to have at least been in the top five to get some." Ezra snickered, while I passed my untouched mug of hot chocolate to Kanan.

 **Next Loop**

Kanan takes one look at the frozen planet they were heading for.

"OH FUCK NO!" He says, heading back to his room, which he doesn't leave for the next week.

Ezra woke with a start, causing me to awake from my slumber, then Awake properly.

"For the first crossover loop, that has to be the worst we'll get for a while." I shudder.

"I'm never looking at Pizza the same again." Ezra says in a state of shock.

"Oh this is going to be entertaining." I say, amused at the Ghost Crew sitting around Kanan, who was teaching them all about the Force.

"You are free to help… anytime." Kanan says anxiously.

"I'm not a proper Jedi, so I can't teach. Besides, I learned from my own trial and error, which wouldn't work for you lot." I explain with an evil smirk.

"Is it even possible to have a Master-Padawan bond with multiple people at once?" Zeb asks as he absentmindedly levitated several objects.

" _I'm just curious how an astromech can use the Force!_ " Chopper warbles with glee.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Hera asks in shock.

"Hey, she's finally awake!" Zeb says happily. "Now you can finally get out of my room!"

"Yes Zeb, I'll go and start moving." Ezra says, leaving Kanan to teach everyone on his own.

"Help." He squeaks.

"I still cant get used to the idea of you two being together." Hera admitted as we relaxed in Ezra's tower.

"Took me a while to get used to it too," Kanan shrugged without care. "Luckily I'd learned to block off the bond before then…" Hera looked appalled while Zeb and I chuckle.

"You realise you wouldn't have a chance to stop them… I wouldn't be surprised if they went to explore the unknown regions just so they can be together… I know Ahsoka would agree with that." I say amusedly.

"Besides… It could be worse… there are loopers that are kids and they have relationships." Ezra quips.

"Wait what?" Hera asks.

"Oh yeah, you haven't had a crossover loop yet…" Sabine mused.

"Why not share our experiences?" I ask. "Just nothing mentally scarring."

"I got one straight up." Sabine chirps. "A NonAwake Kanan was in a threesome with an Awake Ranma and some random hooker that Ranma picked up."

"OK, that is mentally scarring for Hera, while I could erase that from her mind, she might kill me for it." I say.

"WHY DOES THE UNIVERSE PAIR ME WITH RANDOMS? SERIOUSLY!" Kanan half shouts, cursing the universe.

"What about that time with the Inquisitor and a NonAwake Sith Sabine?" I ask with an evil smirk.

"WHAT?!" Both Ezra and Sabine ask in shock.

"I think that I was acting Anchor for that loop, so Ezra was also UnAwake for that one." I explain with a shrug.

"I'm so going to disembowel that piece of shit when I see him next." Sabine cracks her knuckles.

"What about Vex? Has he had any relationships yet?" Hera asks.

"Only ever been Ahsoka." Ezra states with a sigh.

"You'll get some dirt on me eventually… but that depends on when that will appear." I say darkly.

"I think that will be enough for now." Hera says, noticing my discomfort, and leads me away.

"What is that bad that you would go so dark?" She asks me in private.

"Someone I used to know. They changed, and they are the one person that scares me." I say vaguely, shaking my head as a sign to stop. One day I knew I would have to explain it, but at the moment, it was still too painful to speak of.

 **A/N – Hey all. Been a while since I said this was completed, but that is because I also had to get permission from Rae and Numair to use their time loop basis. Go check out 'The Continuing Adventures Of A Time Travelling Padawan' to get the basic idea of where this story will go. It wont stay as Rebels only, and will have other variants, but due to Rebels being the first place Vex arrived at, I though it would be a fitting connection from the beginning to this never-ending ending. I am open to ideas and loop stories. Nut Out.**


	3. I hate Clowns

When Kallus started looping, I burst into laughter. Everyone was confused as all hell until I spoke up.

"You realise, in normal continuity, Kallus actually defects from the Empire. I'm just amazed that you guys were able to get him looping beforehand." I say in between laughing fits.

"HE WHAT?!" Everyone yells in sync.

"Have some patience and you will see for yourself one day." I say ominously as I disappear into the shadows.

Both Ezra and I awoke together. On opposite ends of the ship, all you could hear was:

"NOT! FUCKING! HAPPENING!" Before an alarm sounded to signal that an airlock had been opened.

"You have to make-" Kanan began before being interrupted.

"Uh, Kanan?" Ezra asks cautiously. Kanan turns around to find a clown with an overly creepy ass smile, forcing him to back up a step.

"DIE YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" I scream, shooting my minigun continuously for fifteen minutes at the clown. When I finally stopped, and the dust dispersed, the clown stood unharmed. I instantly faint.

"What's wrong with him?" Ronald McDonald asks confused.

"He has a fear of clowns. The only thing that help him with it is to shoot said clown until there is nothing left." Kanan sighs.

"Huh, I thought people loved clowns." Ronald says in wonder.

"Apparently not." Ezra replies. "I should probably make sure he wakes up somewhere where he can detonate a nuke." He then picks me up and walks off.

 **30 Minutes Later**

"ARGHHHHHHHH" could be heard all across the planet just before one of the moons exploded in a bright flash of light.

Kallus and Zeb were fighting away. Or at least, Kallus was. Zeb wasn't Awake this loop. As soon as Zeb was disarmed, he spoke up.

"…Oh screw this loop. Ez, got a yoyo?" Kallus asked.

"I thought I gave you one last loop?" Ezra questions with a quirked eyebrow as he tossed one to Kallus

"Broke. I'll be anti-corrupting Empirical VIP's. See you after my execution." Kallus say nonchalantly as he waved and disappeared.

"He needs some less deadly hobbies." Ezra sighs.

"What did you expect Ezra? Its Kallus." I pipe in suddenly.

"When did you get here?" He asks surprised.

"I've been shadow walking this whole loop. The Emperor has a few presents waiting for him too." I say with a shrug.

 **With the Emperor**

"What is this?" He wonders at the little present like item below him. With his stupidity, he opens it to reveal a clown.

"MCNUKE!" A mini Ronald McDonald shouts, holding an oversized Nuke that he could somehow carry. The explosion that occurs shook the whole galaxy.

 **Back with the Crew**

"What was that?" An UnAwake Kanan asks as the ground shook beneath him.

"That would be the gift I left for our beloved Emperor." I say with a smile. Ezra could also be heard laughing his head off as he read the report of how Kallus pranked an entire Star Destroyer.

The next loop had an over extension compared to the normal growth of the story. Death of the Inquisitor was fun, but not the duel with Vader, or my own death.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!" Could be heard throughout the ship. I decided to not answer any questions so I disappeared into the shadows once more.

Kallus Awoke once again and sighed. More torture. After three hours of cycling through reports and datapads, he had some free time. Since Imperials looked down on having free time, he went for a walk through the training barracks. As he watched the Cadets train, an idea struck him. He swiftly sent an email to the loopers saying to go baseline and went to work.

The next time the crew fought against Stormtroopers, they were utterly horrified. Zeb and I were the only ones enjoying ourselves. Zeb was enjoying the competition, while I had a chance to show the effectiveness of outdated weaponry with the use of my minigun and grenade launcher.

Once we were safe aboard the Ghost, Ezra spoke up.

"I think Kallus had something to do with this…" He said with a frown.

"Does that mean I get to teach you all how to use my weapons?" I ask with a maniacal grin.

"They are effective." Sabine pointed out.

"YES!" I fist into the air.

 **Several Hours Later**

Kallus was shocked. Even with his modified training programme, the troops were being slaughtered. Once it was all over, he took a closer inspection and noticed that we used slug throwers.

"That sneaky bastard." He muttered.

"Hey Ronald?" Ezra asks the guest clown that I was hiding from. "Do you have mini versions of yourself?"

"Yes, why?" Ronald answers.

"I have an idea for Vex to help with his phobia. Clown Bombs." Ezra says, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Oh. I like where this is going. Make me a copy and you have yourself a deal!" Ronald holds out his hand and Ezra shakes it.

"You have to make a-" Kanan's sentence took a completely different turn as without pause he started yelling. "-MOVE YOUR GADHAVAS!" He then blinked.

"RECKER, IRISH! WE GOT A CRAZED JEDI! KNOCK 'IM OUT!" I call to the two members of Tombstone that were looping with us. As they crash tackled Kanan, Ezra laughed.

"L-let me guess," He choked out. "Loop ended while you were yelling?" He began laughing again as he then saw the extend of the crash tackle.

"Oh, yeah, that might be the case too. FALSE ALARM BOYS! LET 'IM UP!" I call out, and the two Marines get off Kanan.

"Sorry about that, Kanan, but I hope you understand where I was coming from." I say with a mischievous smile. Before Kanan had the chance to do anything harmful to me, I took the Marines and Shadow Walked away.

 _: Spectre-4 to Ghost:_ An Awake Zeb said over the comm.

"Go ahead, Spectre-4." An UnAwake Kanan replied.

 _: Right. Well, we're a couple of minutes out and we've had a bit of a problem:_

"I thought you might. Look, don't worry about the meilooruns."

Awake Ezra joined in, _: Yeah, meilooruns. Uh, we found some. But we lost them. Then we found them again. But we smashed them:_

 _: Just cut to the chase, kid:_ Zeb interjected, as I make my way over to Kanan to listen in. Suddenly, the ground rumbled around us.

"Wait! What am I hearing? It sounds like -" Kanan was cut off.

 _: Not anything Imperial. We found a large Fleet that appeared out of nowhere:_ Ezra says, and I look at the looming ships.

"HEY! WHY IS MY PERSONAL FLEET HERE? EZRA!" I yell through the comm.

 _: Since when did you have a fleet?:_ Ezra asks. One Ankylon Titan, along with several Corsev Battlecruisers, Akkan Battlecruisers, Sova Carriers, Dunov Battlecruisers, Kol Battleships and Marza Dreadnaughts along with 50 Kodiak Heavy Cruisers, 30 Javelis Frigates, 30 Shriken Corvettes, 30 Hoshiko Robotics Cruisers, 20 Cobalt Light Frigates, 20 Garda Flak Frigates, 20 Percheron Light Carriers and 20 Orgov Torpedo Cruisers hovered above us. I immediately contact Blaze.

"WHAT THE FUCK BLAZE? WHY ARE YOU HERE?" I ask.

"Yea, Berk may have kinda disappeared." He replies sheepishly.

"Wait, what?" I ask, more subdued.

"I don't know. We made our way over, and for some reason, this isn't the first time I've done it." Blaze explains shakily.

"Oh, your looping then. Don't worry, you'll get used to it. If it happens again, just go destroy some Imperial bases near your sector. Good Luck!" I cut the connection and noticed Kanan, Ezra and Zeb looking at me. "What? It's not like I don't have secrets." I shrug before disappearing into the shadows.

 **A/N – Shorter chapter this time, but a chapter nonetheless. I'm still waiting for ideas from you guys, and will keep saying it until I get some. I've stated this in previous stories, and I will put this on Hiatus as well if I don't get any ideas, as I don't do this for myself, but to give entertainment to you readers. Nut Out.**


End file.
